Los señores de occidente
by L. Byron
Summary: Despues de la derrota de Sauron, los señores de occidente cobran un creciente interes en los asuntos de la tierra media AU
1. Chapter 1

Notas del autor

Esta historia se desarrolla en un AU. Todos los elfos, cuando despertaron en cuivienen durante la era de los arboles, mucho antes de la primera edad del sol, partieron a valinor al escuchar el llamado de los valar y nunca participaron en las historias que se desarrollarían en las siguientes edades.

No hubo rebelión de los noldor y los arboles no fueron destruido por morgoth. El sol y la luna fueron creados por varda para ayudar a enanos y hombres en su lucha contra Morgoth.

En la primera edad las grandes guerras se entablaron entre los enanos y morgoth por la posesión del nauglamir, la mayor creación de los enanos, y el control de la tierra media. Los hombres tuvieron como maestros a los enanos y ayudaron a los señores enanos en las guerras contra Morgoth. Los grandes héroes como Beren, Turin, Hurin existieron con la diferencia que no entablaron relaciones ni escucharon hablar de los elfos.

Morgoth fue derrotado en la guerra de la ira por el ejercito de los valar, pero enanos y hombres no participaron de esta ya que las fuerzas de Morgoth los habían expulsado hacia el este fuera de beleriand.

En la segunda edad, numenor existió y fue colonizada por los edain pero sin intervención de los valar, y fue hundida por Eru al corromperse debido a la influencia de Sauron, no al intentar invadir valinor, ya que no conocían de su existencia.

Las valar, después de la guerra de la ira, nunca volvieron a intervenir en los asuntos de la tierra media, ya que vieron la gran destrucción que ocasiono su inmenso poder con el hundimiento de beleriand, además de suponer que con la derrota de Morgoth el mal finalmente había sido expulsado de arda. Los istari, Saruman y gandalf vinieron por su propia cuenta, sin el consentimiento de los valar

Ahora con la historia.

En la majestuosa ciudad blanca todo era silencio y tranquilidad durante las altas horas de la noche. La luna, que se hallaba en su cenit, iluminaba con su luz plateada las calles que todavía tenían vestigios de la espantosa lucha que se había librado hacia pocos días.

La población entera, después de muchos años de lucha, disfrutaba de un merecido descanso ahora que el enemigo había sido destruido y un rey había regresado.

En medio de la calma nocturna dos figuras recorrían las calles mientras charlaban en voz baja.

"Es sorprendente lo rápido que avanza la reconstrucción de la ciudad" observo Gandalf con admiración

"No hay por que sorprenderse" replico el aun no coronado rey "Los dunedain siempre hemos sido excelentes constructores y arquitectos, y los largos años de guerra han elevado aun mas su eficiencia el tener que reconstruir con rapidez las defensas del reino ante los incesantes ataques del enemigo"

Gandalf sonrió mientras observaba el rostro cansado de Aragorn y replico "A este ritmo creo que la ciudad estará lista para la coronación".

Notando que Aragorn ponía una mirada triste y melancolica Gandalf pregunto "Aun tienes dudas de tu destino como rey?"

Aragorn sonrio tristemente y dijo "No es eso Gandalf…es solo que se ha perdido tanto en esta guerra… tantas muertes y sufrimiento han acaecido en estas tierras, que no puedo dejar de pensar en el terrible precio que todos hemos pagado"

Gandalf puso una mano sobre su hombro y dijo "Es cierto, el precio ha sido terrible, pero ahora hay que mirar hacia el futuro…Nunca antes la tierra media había estado libre de la amenaza de un señor oscuro…por primera vez en la historia humanos, enanos y hobbits podrán forjar su propio destino sin la amenaza de Morgoth o Sauron"

Lo que Gandalf ignoraba era que la derrota de Sauron no había pasado desapercibida por los señores de occidente. Estos ignoraban los detalles, ya que el mismo Manwe había ordenado la no intervención en la tierra media, pero la energía liberada con la destrucción del anillo y la expulsión de Sauron al vacio fuera de arda había sido sentida por estos.

Esa misma noche, cuando Gandalf fue a dormir, el maia Eonwe, mensajero de los valar, le hablo en sus sueños.

"Eonwe" Gandalf se sorprendio cuando vio la luminosa figura del heraldo de valinor, un poco asustado sabiendo que esto no era un sueño ordinario.

Eonwe sonrio y dijo "Que gusto me da verte Olorin" dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su amigo.

"Supongo" dijo Gandalf "Que Los Valar están molestos por mi partida hacia el este sin su consentimiento"

Gandalf había abrigado la esperanza que los valar no le hubieran dado tanta importancia a este asunto y ya lo hubieran olvidado.

Eonwe sonrió nuevamente y dijo "Molestos? No no. Tal vez algo confundidos, al igual que todos tus hermanos y hermanas Maiar, pero no molestos…Sin embargo has de saber que has sido convocado a que expliques cuales fueron los motivos de tu partida…deshaz el cuerpo que creaste para venir y parte ya a valinor"

Gandalf respondió "Dile a Manwe que iré en el menor tiempo posible pero en mar, ya que no quiero deshacerme de la forma que he creado para ser aceptado entre los pueblos de la tierra media.

Eonwe, que en el sueño solo veía el cuerpo joven y esbelto que asumia olorin en valinor, dijo con curiosidad "Esta bien, así se lo comunicare a mi señor…tengo muchas ganas de verte en persona y que forma has adoptado".

Eonwe recordó algo y dijo "Por cierto, los valar han decidido que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ejercieron su autoridad sobre este lado del mundo y que ya es hora de que los hijos menores de Illuvatar estén bajo su egida"

Ante estas palabras Gandalf palideció "No pueden hacer eso, ellos son libre de hacer su propio destino..no podemos imponerle ninguna autoridad"

Al dia siguiente se hallaban reunidos alrededor de la cama de frodo en los cuartos de sanación el rey, su futura esposa Eowyn, el nuevo rey de rohan Eomer, el nuevo senescal Faramir, y los otros miembros de la comunidad del anillo.

"Creo que ya hoy podre darte de alta" dijo Aragorn mientras tocaba con su mano la frente del hobbit.

Frodo miro alrededor y al no ver a Gandalf estuvo a punto de preguntar por su paradero, pero en ese momento el mago hizo su aparición. El ambiento jovial que había en la habitación desapareció cuando todos notaron el semblante del Mago

Notando esto, Gandalf dijo "He venido a despedirme mis queridos amigos…con la derrota de Sauron mi trabajo en estas tierras ha terminado….desearía haber permanecido mas tiempo en estas tierras tan queridas por mi, pero debo partir hacia tierras lejanas allende el mar de occidente"

Todos, incluso Aragorn que era el mas versado en la historia de la tierra media, miraron confusos a Gandalf por sus cripticas palabras.

"Occidente" dijo confuso Aragorn "No hay tierras mas alla de estas costas, con la excepción de numenor que ahora reposa en el lecho marino"

Gandalf sonrio y dijo "Mi querido Aragorn, yo se que siempre me has querido preguntar sobre mi verdadera identidad y de donde he venido…antes de partir tengo algunas cosas que contaros

Todos aquellos presentes escucharon sorprendidos el relato de Gandalf acerca del occidente y otros de talles de la historia que los pueblos de la tierra media desconocían. Al final del relato también había preocupación por aquello de que aquellos poderosos señores del occidente querían regir la tierra media.

Gimli fue el primero en hablar "Dices Gandalf que esos valar son bondadosos…pero bien sabes que nosotros los enanos nunca nos hemos dejado gobernar por alguien que no sea de nuestra raza"

Faramir, que era un estudioso de historia antigua, comento "Entonces esa fue la razón del hundimiento de las tierras de beleriand y la súbita desaparición del primer enemigo Morgoth.. que interesante…si lo que dices es cierto Gandalf, aun con la unión de todos los pueblos de arda, no habría forma de impedir que ellos impusieran su voluntad en estas tierras"

Gandalf prosiguió "Yo voy a tratar de convencerlos que es mejor dejar los pueblos de este lado del mar en libertad de decidir su propio destino…desearía quedarme mas tiempo, pero una nave dispuesta por los valar me espera en el anduin y no hay mucho tiempo que perder".

Aragorn, que hasta ese momento había permanecido pensativo, dijo

"Gandalf..Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces creo que no debes ir solo…quien mejor que nosotros que hemos vivido y sufrido en estas tierras, que compartimos tantas aventuras contigo, para hablar ante aquellos señores y convencerles de que dejen a nuestros pueblos en libertad y de la gran ayuda que has prestado en la lucha contra Sauron"

Gandalf medito estas palabras por unos momentos "No es una mala idea" dijo pensativo "tal vez con que vaya un representante de cada raza"

Fue interrumpido por Eowyn "Creo Gandalf que es el deseo de todos los aquí presentes de ir"

Aragorn añadió "iremos todos gandalf… todos los aquí presentes tenemos reinos y comunidades que representar"


	2. la llegada

Los preparativos para el viaje fueron hechos con suma rapidez. Eomer dejo en manos de Hama la administración temporal de Rohan, Mientras que Aragorn, después de reunirse con los señores de Gondor y los dunedain del norte, explicándoles la gravedad de la situación y el por que la ceremonia de coronación debía posponerse hasta el regreso de la comitiva que iria a Valinor, dejo en manos del príncipe imrahill de Dol Amroth al manejo de los asuntos pendientes

En las orilla del anduin, mientras los demás miembros de la nueva "comunidad" observaban con admiración la belleza de la blanca nave en forma de cisne, Gandalf dijo

"El viaje por mar dura dos semana, tiempo mas que suficiente para instruirlos sobre lo que van a encontrar allende el mar"

Gandalf se aparto un momento a charlar a solas con Aragorn y le dijo "Espero esta sea una buena decisión" miro un momento a Faramir y dijo "No se si todos estén listos para emprender un viaje así"

Aragorn miro a Faramir y los ojos se llenaron de compasión "Gandalf, el mas que nadie necesitaba salir de esta ciudad que tantos dolorosos recuerdos le trae… El habrá sanado de sus heridas casi completamente, pero en su alma todavía lleva las profundas heridas que le dejo Denethor… creo que a Frodo y Sam también les servirá este viaje para olvidar todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaron en mordor"

Gandalf sonrio y dijo "Todos lo necesitamos…Y tal vez la herida que lo propino el rey brujo de angmar a frodo pueda ser sanada en valinor"

Una vez hubieron abordado la nave, Eomer pregunto extrañado "Donde esta la tripulación?" a lo cual gandalf replico "No es necesaria ninguna tripulación. Esta nave fue hecha por el valar ulmo, señor de las aguas. Las corrientes marinas y el viento de Manwe serán suficientes para transportarnos.

La nave era lo suficientemente grande para que cada miembro tuviera una habitación propia y los caballos y ponis para el viaje en valinor pudieran ser acomodados.

El viaje trancurrio en completa calma, cada dia los compañeros de viaje se reunirían para conversar de sus viejas aventuras y escuchar a gandalf acerca de lo que les aguardaba.

EL día 13 del viaje, mientras todos los miembros de aventura se hallaban almorzando, el grito de Gimli, que se había excusado y se encontraba paseando en la cubierta, se escucho.

Todos se levantaron de un salto de la mesa y se disponían a salir corriendo para ver que era lo que pasaba, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Gimli, palido como un muerto, entro corriendo mientras exclamaba asustado "E.. EL S..SOL… EL SOL HA D.. DESAPARECIDO"

"Como así?" dijo un extrañado merry, pero la voz de gandalf trajo la calma

"Tranquilos amigos míos…al parecer hemos traspasado el umbral que separa Valinor del resto del mundo… el sol y la luna no son necesarios aquí ya que la luz de los arboles basta para iluminar la tierra. Debo decirles que aquí el día aquí dura 12 horas. 5 horas de día mientras Laurelin, el árbol dorado emite su luz, 5 horas de noche en la cual la suave luz plateada de Telperion cubre la tierra, y dos horas, una al final y la otra al principio del día en la cual la luz de los arboles se mezcla.

Cuando salieron todos a cubierta, notaron que efectivamente, a pesar de no ver el sol por ninguna parte, una dulce luz dorada, que no emitía el sofocante calor del sol, iluminaba el firmamento.

"No es solo el sol" comento Aragorn asombrado "hay algo en el ambiente que se siente diferente….puedo sentirlo en el mismo aire que respiramos y los colores que veo en el mar son mas..vividos".

Gandalf rio y dijo "Es como viajar a los días antiguos, cuando arda era aun joven y la corrupción de Morgoth no se sentía aun" miro a faramir y continuo "Salvo lo que nosotros llevamos en nuestros corazones, aquí la tristeza y la desesperación nunca han tenido cabida" Gandalf aguzo la vista y alcanzo a percibir en el horizonte una delgada línea de tierra. No pudo menos que sonreír de ver, después de miles de años de andanzas en el ancho mundo, a su tierra.

Aragorn, que poseía también gracias a su sangre numenoreana una vista aguda, también diviso esto y dijo

"Pronto llegaremos a tierra firme… me retiro a mi habitación para prepararme" dijo con calma, ocultando la excitación que sentía.

Cada uno de ellos se retiro a su habitación para prepararse para el inicio de esta nueva aventura. Solo Gandalf, que estaba ataviado con sus vestiduras de gandalf el gris, permaneció en cubierta con la mirada fija en las todavía lejanas costas

Unas horas después, cuando la luz de laurelin comenzaba a menguar y la luz plateada de telperion se empezaba a sentir, todos se hallaban reunidos nuevamente en cubierta, sus miradas fijas en las arenas blancas y la verde tierra allende.

Gandalf Sonrió al ver que Aragorn llevaba puesto nuevamente sus ropajes de ranger. Este al notar la mirada divertida de Gandalf no pudo mas que sonreír picaronamente.

"Nuevamente juntos en otra misión gandalf… y que mejor que estas prendas para embarcarme en una nueva aventura hacia los desconocido"

No era el único que había dejado los pomposos vestidos de ceremonia de los días después de la guerra y habían retomado sus viejos ropajes de aventura

Faramir se había despojado de sus atuendos de senescal y llevaba puesto su ropaje habitual como ranger de ithilien, al igual que Eomer que llevaba puesta su armadura de guerrero rohirim. Mientras que los hobbits llevaban sus vestimentas de viaje. Gimli simplemente acariciaba su vieja hacha mientras que Eowyn enfundaba su larga espada rohirrim

Gandalf los miro a todos y dijo "No vamos para la guerra muchachos….las armas no serán necesarias"

Eowyn lo miro y dijo mientras observaba la espada que el mago llevaba envainada "Puede ser… pero no esta de mas ser precavidos"

Gandalf comprendía muy bien las palabras de Eowyn ya que todos ellos, con la excepción de los cuatro hobbits, habían llevado una vida forjada al calor de guerras y batallas.

"Veo que no hay un comité de recepción" dijo con algo de sarcasmo Eomer, a lo cual Gandalf replico. "Las costas son habitadas por los elfos Teleri, pero sus grandes ciudades de alqualonde y Avallone se encuentran mas hacia el norte. Realmente no quiero llamar mucho la atención, por lo que nos dirigiremos a las residencias de los valar por los lugares menos transitados.

Lo que ignoraban era que ya la nave era observada por tres pares ojos llenos de curiosidad desde un bosque cercano a la orilla en donde la nave encallaría.

La mas joven del grupo, una elfa que su larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules denotaba su linaje Vanyar, fue la primera en hablar

"No sabia que las naves de los teleri vinieran tan lejos al sur"

"No se trata de una nave teleri" respondió Nellas, una elfa sindar del reino de Elwe thingol

"Es cierto" replico la otra doncella, una elfa sindar de largos cabellos oscuros y poseedora de una belleza extraordinaria. "Nuestros parientes teleri no fabrican naves así, creo que esta es una de las creaciones de Ulmo" dijo con ojos expertos "Mi tio Olwe me ha enseñado todo acerca de la construcción de naves y se distinguirlas muy bien"

Cuando la nave encallo, la sorpresa de las tres doncellas aumento cuando los vieron descender a la "tripulación"

Ariel, que era la hija menor del rey Ingwe de los vanyar, no podía ocultar su excitación. Siendo que apenas tenia unos quinientos años, solo una adolescente a los ojos de su pueblo, sentía muchas ganas de salir del boque y conocer a estos extraños

"Luthien" le pregunto a la elfa de cabellos oscuros "que son esas criaturas? No son elfos y jamás había visto a un maiar o valar adoptar formas tan extrañas".

Luthien, que tenia como madre a una de los maiar, dijo "Con excepción de aquel de ropajes grises los demás del grupo no son maiar o vala…la nave vino del occidente asi que debe tratarse de los hijos menores de illuvatar"

A la mención de esto, los ojos de la vanya se abrieron aun mas "Los hijos menores…pensé que eran solo un mito, al igual que las tierras al este"

Nellas aparto su larga cabellera negra de sus ojos y respondió "Sabes bien que los mayores de nuestra gente vinieron del este… casi todos nacimos en valinor pero nuestro despertar fue en esas tierras que la mayoría de nosotros pensamos solo son leyendas… Y por lo que veo los hijos menores tampoco son un mito"

Luthien y Nellas sonrieron al ver la excitación que sentía la hija menor del rey supremo de todos los elfos "No dijiste hace poco lo aburrida que estabas de que tu padre te enviara a los bosques bajo nuestro tutelaje". Estas sentían tal vez igual de emoción de ver algo completamente nuevo en la tierra de valinor, pero al ser mayores ocultaban mejor sus sentimientos

Una vez montaron sus caballos o ponis, el extraño grupo comenzó a cabalgar hacia el bosque y cuando estuvieron cerca las elfas pudieron observar mejor sus extañas facciones.

Quien lideraba el grupo era el maiar que había adoptado un aspecto de hombre viejo. Los elfos dejaban de envejecer cuando alcanzaban un aspecto como de veinte tantos años, por lo que el aspecto de avanzada edad de Gandalf les pareció bastante curioso. Detrás de el avanzaban cuatro pequeñas criaturas de cabellos rizados que iban montando en unos caballos mas pequeños que aquellos de Valinor. Al principio pensaron que se trataba de niños, pero cuando estuvieron cerca pudieron observar que en realidad eran adultos

"Que tiernos son" dijo enternecida Nellas a las otras dos

Las elfas notaron como uno de los hobbits, aquel de cabellos mas oscuros y grandes ojos azules, hizo por un instante una mueca de dolor mientras con su mano derecha tocaba su hombro por algunos instantes

Despues de los hobbits iba otra criatura algo mas grande que los hobbits. Su larga barba roja y cabellos rojizos llamaron mucho la atención de las elfas.

Despues del enano viajaban juntos una doncella de larga cabellera rubia, su tez mas palida que la de cualquier elfo, o su lado iba un hombre de cabellos oscuros y aspecto noble a pesar de sus ropajes raidos.

El grupo lo cerraba un hombre de cabellos rubios y aspecto rudo. Llevaba en su mano una lanza de aspecto pesado y miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza. Junto a el cabalgaba otro hombre de cabellos castaños claros y unos ojos que estaban llenos de tristeza, como si una gran pena embargara su alma. Este no paso desapercibido para las tres doncellas, que nunca habían conocido algo semejante a las desdichas y sufrimientos del otro lado del mar

Otro de los aspectos que llamo la atención de las elfas fue el color de cabello de los extraños. Los elfos en su inmensa mayoría eran de cabellos negros o castaño oscuro. Solo los vanyar, que eran una pequeña minoría , y unos pocos noldor y sindar tenían cabellos claros. Y en este grupo había una gran cantidad de cabelleras rubias, rojizas y castañas claras.

"Vamos a seguirlos" suspiro a sus compañeras Luthien, mientras se movían sigilosamente entre las ramas de los arboles

"Notas de autor" en mi historia los teleri se han dividido entre los sindar o elfos de los bosques y los teleri o elfos del mar"


	3. seguimiento

Las eldar seguían silenciosamente al grupo de aventureros que se seguían adentrando a lo profundo del bosque por rutas no transitadas. De las tres, Nellas era quien mejor se movía entre los arboles, ya que siempre pasaba mucho tiempo en solitario en los bosques mas apartados del reino de Thingol, Prefiriendo la compañía de la naturaleza a la de sus semejantes. Luthien, al igual que todos los elfos sindar, era también una experta desplazándose en medio de la floresta.

Ambas sindar contaban además con miles de años de experiencia recorriendo estos bosques, lo que hacia muy difícil, incluso para los mejores traqueadores del rey Thingol, seguirles el rastro cuando ellas así lo querían.

Ariel tenía las habilidades innatas de todos los elfos, pero al ser una Vanyar estaba poco habituada a la vida de los bosques. Esta se movía sin la habilidad de sus compañeras, y aunque pareciera que no hacia ruido, pronto aquellos dentro del grupo de viajeros con experiencia en la vida de la floresta como Aragorn, Faramir y Gandalf notaron que algo o alguien los seguía. Estos no dijeron nada ni dieron muestras de alarma ya que al desconocer las habilidades de los elfos, pensaron que debía de tratarse de algún pequeño animal. Solo Gandalf sabía que bien pudiera tratarse de algún elfo pero decidió no inquietar a sus compañeros

A medida que los seguían, las elfas pronto notaron varias diferencias en el modo en que estas razas se comportaban. Los elfos andaban por todo valinor sin preocupación alguna, siempre cantando y celebrando, mientras que este grupo andaba en silencio y con miradas llenas de desconfianza a sus alrededores. De vez en cuando el hombre de cabellos oscuros se adelantaría un poco del resto del grupo y pondría su cabeza en la tierra como escuchando algo.

Para su frustración, las tres elfas descubrieron que los extraños se comunicaban en un lenguaje desconocido. Este no tenía la belleza casi mágica del lenguaje de los elfos, pero tenia una cualidad "rustica" con su propia belleza.

Luthien noto que sus dos compañeras la miraban en silencio, sabiendo que esta tenia habilidades heredadas de su madre Maiar. Comprendiendo, esta dijo unas pocas palabras de poder y pronto las tres pudieron entender lo que los viajeros conversaban

"En todos mi viajes jamás había visto arboles como estos" comento Aragorn mientras observaba los gigantescos arboles que los rodeaban. La noche ya había caído, y los arboles parecían emitir una suave luz plateada, que se confundía con la luz del árbol telperion.

"Son Mallorn" Explico Gandalf "Casi todos los bosque de Valinor están llenos de este tipo de arboles"

"Son gigantescos" dijo un asombrado Pippin "Ni en nuestras aventuras en el bosque viejo, ni en Fangorn vi arboles tan grandes, aunque debo decir que estos no lucen peligrosos"

Gandalf sonrío y dijo "Estos son pequeños comparados con los que hay tierra adentro. En la tierra de los elfos sindar hay ciudades enteras construidas en las copas de los arboles"

El enano, que no era muy amigo de bosques y prefería las entrañas de la tierra, comento algo escandalizado "Quien podría vivir en las copas de los arboles…Esos Elfos de los que nos has hablado deben estar locos"

Este comentario ocasiono Luthien soltara una risita casi imperceptible, lo que no paso desapercibido para Aragorn, pero este no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado

Gandalf rio ante la ocurrencia del enano y replico "Lo mismo dirían ellos de los enanos si supieran en donde construyen estos sus residencias"

Al cabo de un rato el grupo de viajeros decidió detenerse para dormir una cuantas horas. El grupo se disponía a organizar la guardia por turnos pero Gandalf los convenció de que en esas tierras no había razones para preocuparse.

"Por que será necesario montar guardia?" dijo algo confundida Luthien, mientas su curiosidad aumentaba acerca de cómo seria la vida allende el mar que ameritaba tantas precauciones.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron dormidos, ellas notaron con fascinación que estos lo hacían con los ojos cerrados y parecían ser sueños mas profundos que los de los elfos. Al cabo de unas horas, y luego de notar que el sueño de estas razas era de una duración mucho mas prolongada que lo habitual entre su propia gente, estas decidieron acercarse mas al grupo para verlos mas de cerca.

"Mira, parece que uno de ellos esta soñando algo" dijo Luthien al percatarse que el hombre de cabellos castaños se movia y hablaba mientras dormía.

Mientras las tres lo observaban, notaron como su rostro se llenaba de tristeza mientras decía "Padre.. si he de regresar tenme en mejor consideración" mientras dos lagrima salían de sus ojos cerrados. Conmovida, y olvidando toda precaución, Ariel extendió su mano y limpio con suavidad las lagrimas de la cara de Faramir. Este pareció tranquilizarse al toque de esta y sus facciones se relajaron un poco pero todavía conservando algo de la tristeza que lo embargaba.

"Como desearía saber que es lo que hay en su mente" dijo Luthien.

En un momento las tres se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon un gemido de miedo venir de los labios del hobbit de cabellos oscuros, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que este también seguía dormido. Luthien se acerco al notar que este también parecía hablar en sus sueños

"A.. aun P..puedo sentir el filo de la espada del Nazgul Sam" mientras su rostro tenia una expresión de dolor y su mano se movía en sueños hacia un punto de su hombro.

Luthien hizo el intento de tomar su mano, pero notaron que el Maiar comenzaba a despertar con las luces del nuevo dia que comenzaba y decidieron regresar a su escondite en la floresta.

Gandalf abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, como si sintiera que alguien hubiera estado en medio de ellos. Al momento decidió no darle importancia y procedió a despertar a sus compañeros.

Una vez despiertos, el grupo tomo un frugal desayuno antes de emprender su marcha nuevamente. L a marcha esta vez estuvo un poco mas animada, ya que Pippin y Merry comenzaron a gastarse bromas entre ellos y también a cantar sencillas canciones de campo de la comarca.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando se acercaban al borde del bosque, el grupo detuvo su marcha cuando escucharon voces animadas

Haciendo una señal en silencio, Aragorn les indico al resto del grupo que esperaran mientras el, junto con Gandalf iban a mirar lo que ocurria. Al cabo de un rato regresaron y Gandalf dijo "Al parecer esta ruta ya no esta tan despoblada" explico "Mas alla del bosque se encuentra un rio que separa la tierra de los teleri del reino de los Noldor. Al parecer algunos Teleri se han establecido en este lado del rio por donde yo pretendía guiarlos"

Aragorn pregunto "No hay otro sitio por donde podamos vadear el rio?"

"Me temo que no" replico Gandalf con una expresión pensativa "tal vez no quede mas remedio que hacer notar nuestra presencia… menos mal que se trata solo de una aldea pequeña"

Luthien dijo "Asi que es por esto que tomaron estos caminos, ellos al parecer no quieren hacer notar su presencia"

Ariel pregunto a sus dos compañeras con extrañeza "A que se deberá que no quieren llamar la atención?"

Nellas simplemente meneo su cabeza y respondió "Lo ignoro" una luz brillo en sus ojos y miro a sus compañeras con una sonrisa "Tal vez sea hora de hacer notar nuestra presencia e introducirnos… deseo tanto hablar con ellos"


	4. presentaciones

Luthien iba a meditar la proposición de Nellas pero Ariel, dando rienda a su impulsividad, dijo "Es una excelente idea". Sin darle tiempo a que sus compañeras reaccionaran, salto del árbol en el que se encontraba.

"Tal vez debam.." Eomer fue interrumpido cuando vio caer "algo" desde lo alto de los arboles.

"Pero que demonios" alcanzo a exclamar el joven rey de Rohan cuando ese "algo" cayo al suelo del bosque con gracia y sin hacer ningún ruido. Los ojos de Eomer se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una joven doncella con larga cabellera rubia y poseedora de una belleza sobrehumana

La súbita aparición de Ariel sobresalto a todos los miembros del grupo, ya que en ese punto del bosque los arboles eran bastante altos y nunca hubieran imaginado que alguien pudiera caer desde esa altura y sorprenderlos.

La joven, viendo sus miradas sorprendidas y algo asustadas, sonrió y dijo "Discúlpenme si los he asustado"

Exceptuando Gandalf, sus compañeros la miraron confundidos al no entender la hermosa lengua de aquella joven. "Ella ha dicho que se disculpa si nos ha asustado" tradujo Gandalf a sus compañeros mientras desmontaba de su caballo y se acercaba a la elfa.

Mientras este se acercaba, Ariel miro hacia arriba y dijo "Bueno…que esperan ustedes dos?"

Nellas meneo la cabeza y dijo a su compañera antes de saltar "Bueno.. no queda otra que salir de nuestros escondites.

Los viajeros levantaron la mirada al notar que la joven miraba hacia lo alto de los arboles, sus pupilas se dilataron cuando dos figuras saltaron desde el frondoso follaje y caían en el suelo sin hacer ningún ruido. Estas dos eran de cabellos oscuros y parecían ser algo mayores que su compañera.

Al verlas Gandalf sonrió y dijo al reconocerlas "Luthien…Nellas….cuanto tiempo sin verlas"

Las dos elfas lo miraron confundidas "hay algo familiar en esa voz" dijo Luthien meditativa. Esta lo miro fijamente tratando de ver en el interior del Maiar y al cabo de un rato sus ojos de abrieron llenos de sorpresa

"O..Olorin?" pregunto con algo de duda

Gandalf solto una carcajada y dijo "Hace miles de años nadie me llamaba por ese nombre"

"Parece la reunión de viejos amigos" comento algo confundido Aragorn al ver como las dos doncellas se abalanzaban sobre Gandalf para abrazarlo. Aragorn, en sus largas andanzas a lo largo y ancho de la tierra media había aprendido casi todos los idiomas de hombres y enanos, y le frustraba no poder entender la conversación que Gandalf tenia con las dos extrañas.

"Viejos amigos?" dijo Faramir algo extrañado "Pero como puede ser? Los istari aparecieron en la tierra media hace mas de mil años, y la mayor de esas jóvenes no debe tener mas de 22 años.

Aunque lo ignoraban, efectivamente se trataba de viejas amistades. Gandalf, Nellas y Luthien habían sido inseparables, solían recorrer los grandes bosques de Valinor en búsqueda de aventuras para escapar del aburrimiento que suponía una vida sin preocupaciones.

"Y quien es esta joven que las acompaña" pregunto Gandalf mirando que la elfa de cabellos claros.

"Tu eres Olorin?" pregunto la joven, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa "He escuchado muchas historias tuyas"

"Espero que nada desagradable" dijo Gandalf con humor

Luthien explico "Olorin, déjame presentarte a Ariel, hija menor del rey Ingwe"

Gandalf la miro algo sorprendido "Eres hija del rey Ingwe?" Gandalf sabia que los Vanyar rara vez salían de la ciudad de Valmar y sus alrededores, siendo los mas fieles y cercanos de todos los elfos a los valar. Por eso le extrañaba que alguien de ese linaje estuviera en un sitio tan apartado y lejano. Los Vanyar, al igual que los Noldor eran elfos mas "citadinos" que sus parientes Sindar y teleri, y rara vez se les veía en los bosques.

Luthien extendió su mano y acaricio la larga barba de Gandalf "Que forma tan curiosa has adoptado Olorin" dijo mientras recordaba la apariencia juvenil que solía tener gandalf

Gandalf rio nuevamente y dijo "Debía pasar desapercibido en la tierra media, además ya me es querida esta apariencia"

Mientras tanto, los compañeros de Gandalf habían desmontado de sus caballos y esperaban pacientemente a que Gandalf terminara de hablar con sus amigas.

Gandalf noto que las tres elfas comenzaron a mirar hacia sus compañeros, curiosidad y ansia en sus ojos. Rio para sus adentros y dijo "Imagino que quieren que les presente a mis compañeros de viaje"

"Son ellos de los hijos menores?" pregunto Ariel, su voz delatando su ansiedad.

Nellas comento "Tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerlos, tanto como preguntarte que te habías hecho en todos estos años" bajo un poco la voz y dijo " Se comentaba que habías ido al este sin el permiso de los valar" Volteo a mirar nuevamente al grupo de viajeros y continuo "Al menos veo que si es verdad que fuiste al este y trajiste compañía"

"Ya tendré tiempo de explicarles mi historia" dijo Gandalf "Vengan conmigo para hacer las debidas presentaciones" explico mientras se acercaba al grupo de viajeros, seguido por las tres doncellas.

"Gandalf, nosotras entendemos todo lo que ellos dicen… hice un pequeño hechizo para poder entender su extraña lengua, pero no se si mi magia funcione en ellos para que puedan entendernos a nosotras" explico en voz baja Luthien

"Entiendo" dijo Gandalf y extendió su mano hacia sus compañeros. Al notar el desconcierto de estos ante su gesto, este explico "Les he hecho un pequeño hechizo para que puedan entender el lenguaje que se habla en valinor…así no necesitaran de mi como interprete"

Después de la explicación, Gandalf procedió a introducir a las tres doncellas "Amigos, déjenme presentarles a mis grandes amigas Luthien y Nellas" dijo mientras cada elfa hacia el saludo elfico de inclinar la cabeza ligeramente y llevar la mano derecha al pecho "Mae govannen" dijo cada una de ellas al escuchar su nombre. Por ultimo introdujo a Ariel "Yo acabo de conocer a esta agradable jovencita. Su nombre es Ariel"

La joven Vanyar repitió el mismo saludo de sus compañeras mientras observaba las caras de cada uno de ellos, ruborizándose un poco al ver el rostro de Eomer.

"Eru, es tan guapo" pensó al ver que este, así no tuviera la hermosura refinada de un elfo, tenia un tipo de belleza mas ruda y varonil.

Gandalf continuo con las introducciones "Déjenme ahora presentarles a mis amigos a la usanza de las tierras del este. Allá, con la excepción de los hobbits, es costumbre dar el nombre seguido por el nombre del padre" dicho esto procedió a nombrar a cada uno de ellos, cada uno dando un saludo al estilo de su tierra cuando escuchaba su nombre

"Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, Eomer y su hermana Eowyn hijos de Eomund, Faramir hijo de Denethor, Gimli hijo de gloin de la orgullosa raza de los enanos, y los hobbits Frodo Baggins, Samwise gamgee, Peregrin Took y Meriadock Brandybuck".

Los extraños nombres y la forma de presentarse evocaron en las elfas imágenes de una tierra lejana y salvaje llena de aventuras. Las mismas vestiduras que llevaban, tan diferentes de las elegantes prendas elficas, y el hecho de que casi todos llevaban algún tipo de arma, no hacían mas que acrecentar esa sensación.

Lo poco que sabían lo elfos de esas tierras lo habían escuchado de los mismos valar y los elfos mas viejos que habían emprendido la gran marcha hacia el oeste. Por supuesto la gran mayoría de elfos pensaban que estas no eran mas que mitos inventados por los valar y sus mayores, historias para entretener a los niños. No podían imaginar que allende el mar hubiera una tierra llena de castillos y reinos, donde héroes y caballeros combatían contra monstruos en bosques más oscuros y misteriosos que los de valinor. Tierras llenas de trolls, trasgos, orcos, dragones que habitaban en profundas cuevas y sombrías fortalezas.

Ahora las tres podían ver que esas historias no eran ningún mito y contemplaban con fascinación a cada uno de ellos.

Por su parte los viajeros estaban igual de fascinados con las tres extrañas. Todas tenían una belleza sobrehumana, especialmente la más alta de las tres. Sus cuerpos parecían emitir una suave luz plateada que las envolvía y les daba un aire mágico. Eran también bastante altas, Aragorn era un hombre alto gracias a su herencia numenoreana, pero veía con sorpresa que las dos doncellas de cabellos oscuros eran mas altas que el, y la rubia era casi de su estatura.

El silencio que siguió, una vez las presentaciones fueron hechas, fue roto por Nellas

"Sean todos bienvenidos a Valinor" dijo con cortesía "Debo confesar que hasta hoy pensé que los hijos menores se trataban de un mito. Mi mente esta llena de muchas preguntas".

Frodo sonrió y contesto "Creo mi señora que la ignorancia era mutua. Hasta hace dos semanas, cuando emprendimos este viaje, ninguno de nosotros conocía de la existencia de estas tierras o había oído hablar de los elfos y los valar."

Gandalf procedió a explicarles el por que del viaje, pero sin contar nada de los hechos ocurridos allende el mar o de las verdaderas identidades de aquellos que le acompañaban.

"Entonces los valar te han mandado llamar" dijo una pensativa Luthien "Lo que no entiendo es el por que sus pueblos no desean que los valar extiendan su dominio sobre aquellas tierras"

Ariel dijo "Yo tampoco entiendo el por que no quieren hacer notar su presencia, e ir a las residencias de los valar por los sitios menos transitados de Valinor"

Gandalf sonrió y respondió "Los pueblos de la tierra media siempre han vivido en libertad, sin la interferencia de los poderes" explico y miro a sus compañeros un momento, sus ojos llenos de emoción al recordar todo lo ocurrido "Mucha sangre y sufrimiento se ha pagado por conservar esa libertad en las luchas contra el enemigo… Ellos merecen decidir su propio destino sin injerencias externas"

Las tres notaron que había mucho detrás de aquellas palabras del Maiar

Gandalf continuo "En cuanto a aquello de no llamar la atención, la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros quiere causar una conmoción y atraer ojos curiosos. Esto demoraría nuestra misión" dijo y volteo a mirar a más de uno "Además hay varios de nosotros que necesitan del descanso y la tranquilidad que solo brinda la soledad, y uno de los propósitos de este viaje es eso, alejarnos de los problemas que traen las multitudes

Frodo miro al mago y le pregunto "Gandalf. Aun tenemos el problema de vadear este rio sin ser detectados"

Nellas miro extrañada a Frodo y a Gandalf y pregunto "Gandalf?"

El Maiar rio y explico "He recibido muchos nombres en los largos viajes que he hecho en la tierra media… Gandalf me llaman la mayoría, Mithrandir en la noble lengua numenoreana, el peregrino gris en otras tierras. Mi nombre en khazad, el lenguaje de los enanos, es casi impronunciable"

Luthien dijo "Gandalf….me gusta ese nombre. Creo Olor… perdón, Gandalf, te llamare así a partir de este momento"

Ariel intervino y los miro a todos con ojos suplicantes "Esto es emocionante… podemos unirnos a ustedes en esta…aventura?"

Nellas intervino "Creo que es una buena idea, así podremos conocernos mejor"

Gandalf miro a sus compañeros y dijo "Bueno, no veo problemas que se nos unan"

Las miro a las tres y dijo divertido "Yo se que nos han seguido desde que desembarcamos, así que mejor que se nos unan de una buena vez a que nos sigan en secreto, ya que estoy seguro que harían eso si decidiéramos seguir solos"

Las tres se sonrojaron al sentirse descubiertas "Bueno" dijo divertida Nellas "No hemos alertado a nadie de su presencia"

Gandalf volteo a mirar a Aragorn y dijo "Bueno, ahora a pensar en lo que viene"

"Es cierto" replico el futuro rey, su mente nuevamente pensando como ranger, "Tal vez debamos esperar aquí a que caiga la noche… es una lastima que las noches aquí no sean tan oscuras, pero igual podemos aprovechar la oscuridad para tratar de vedear el rio sin ser detectados"

Volteo a mirar a las elfas y pregunto "Que pueden decirnos de aquel pueblo. Desde este lado del rio no alcance a distinguir muy bien los detalles"

Luthien observo bien a este hombre y reflexiono antes de contestar "Este hombre tiene poder y autoridad en su voz y su presencia…debe tratarse de alguien de importancia" entonces respondió "No se trata de una aldea… es solo el sitio de recreo de algunos jóvenes Teleri… El rey Olwe lo mando a construir hace dos años. Imagino que ahora mismo solo deben haber jovencitos allá"

Eowyn pregunto asombrada "Sitios de recreo? Y los dejan solos sin ninguna protección en un lugar tan apartado" la experiencia en su propia tierra le hacia difícil de creer estas palabras

Luthien la miro algo confundida "Protección? Nuestros niños y jóvenes suelen salir a pasear solos o en grupos por todo este territorio" en ese momento sus ojos se iluminaron con una idea "Tal vez no haya problemas si nos ven… solo se trata de jóvenes y niños, y ellos siempre suelen exagerar ante sus padres cuando regresan a sus hogares y cuentan lo que han visto en sus paseos. Estoy segura que nadie les creerá cuando regresen y cuenten esto"

Gandalf reflexiono un poco aquellas palabras y dijo "Estoy de acuerdo" miro a Nellas y dijo divertido "Recuerdo muy bien cuando eras una jovencita y las historias que solías contarme"

Nellas rio y dijo "Hey.. una niña tiene derecho a soñar e imaginar"

Eomer fue el primero en montar nuevamente en su caballo y dijo "Bueno… si esa es la decisión entonces en marcha" dijo mientras se colocaba nuevamente el yelmo en su cabeza

Ariel se acerco tímidamente y le pregunto "Puedo ir contigo?"

Eomer la miro y sonrió "me sentiría honrado" dijo, y estaba a punto de bajar de su caballo con la intención de ayudarla a subir, pero se sorprendió cuando esta, con una agilidad que no poseía ningún ser humano que el hubiera conocido, salto y cayo justo detrás de el.

Luthien decidió acompañar a Faramir y Nellas monto en el caballo de Gandalf

"te puedo hacer una pregunta?" dijo Ariel con curiosidad, cuando ya el resto del grupo hubieron montado y se disponían a salir del bosque

Eomer asintió con la cabeza y esta prosiguió "He notado que tu armadura tiene simbolos de caballos, la empuñadura de la espada que llevas también.. hasta el adorno que lleva el yelmo en tu cabeza parece la crin blanca de un caballo…hay alguna razón para eso?"

Eomer replico "La cultura de mi pueblo, los Rohirrim, gira en torno a los caballos. Somos los mejores jinetes de toda la tierra media. Nuestros niños son adiestrados desde muy pequeña edad a montar en estos. Creo que aprendemos a montar antes que caminar"

Sus ojos se entristecieron un momento al recordar su tierra y a su tio y primo. Esto no paso desapercibido por Ariel, que se propuso averiguar mas sobre su historia


	5. Algunas revelaciones

Notas de autor. En mi historia los elfos, con la ayuda de los valar, han desarrollado una civilización moderna que rivalizaría en muchos aspectos con nuestra civilización de siglo 21. Esto por supuesto sin las cosas malas de nuestra civilización. Para no confundir con las edades de los elfos, cuando me refiera a ellos, voy a hacerlo en su equivalente humano

El pequeño grupo salió del bosque y se aproximo a la orilla del rio. Tal como afirmaron Aragorn y Gandalf, pudieron ver que efectivamente habían unas extrañas edificaciones no lejos de donde ellos pasarían. Algunos suspiraron aliviados al ver que solo había cuatro elfos que se hallaba reunidos no muy lejos de las edificaciones.

A medida que se fueron aproximando pudieron ver que estos no habían notado aun su presencia. Los viajeros se dirigían directo al rio y esperaban que su presencia no llamara mucho la atención, a pesar que Nellas les había dicho que era raro ver a un grupo tan grande usando caballos.

"Hace siglos dejamos de usar a los caballos como medio de transporte" había explicado "Solo miembros de la realeza son entrenados para montar estos animales en ceremonias especiales. Es por eso que, como miembros de la realeza, tanto Luthien como Ariel saben montar estos animales".

Sam le pregunto "Entonces eres tu también una princesa?" dijo al ver lo bien y cómoda que se veía montando en el caballo de Gandalf

Nellas rio ante esto y replico "No, pero Luthien me enseño a montar hace siglos"

A la mención de siglos, todos los miembros de la comunidad miraron a esta con extrañeza, pero Gandalf intercedió "Ya habrá tiempo para charlar sobre algunas cosas"

Los viajeros habían preguntado que tipo de transporte se usaba en valinor para reemplazar los caballos, pero la explicación que había dado Luthien los había dejado con más preguntas que respuestas, ya que aparentemente, tal como habían visto con la nave que los transporto, los elfos habían desarrollado medios de transporte que no requerían la fuerza animal o humana. Luthien había mencionado algo de la energía que emanaban los arboles, pero estos no habían comprendido.

Los elfos, jóvenes teleri entre los 10 y 14 años "de 100 a 400 años humanos" eran del pueblo mas cercano

"Este año será diferente….creo que podremos vencer en el festival de inicio de vacaciones" dijo un muchacho de unos 14 años con ojos marrones y pelo castaño oscuro

"Estas seguro Saeros?" pregunto otro muchacho que se asemejaba en apariencia pero de menor edad "Sabes muy bien hermano lo competitivos que son los Noldor, y este año las competencias van a tener invitados especiales"

Su hermano mayor le puso su mano en el hombro y le dijo con confianza "Confía en mi Daeron"

Mientras los muchachos hablaban, dos chicas se encontraban acostadas en la suave hierba charlando entre ellas animadamente.

"chicos" dijo una muchacha de unos 13 años y larga cabellera negra, mientras escuchaba la conversación de estos "Chicos y sus tontos juegos….que ganan participando en esas competencias contra los Noldor del pueblo vecino en el festival"

La otra elfa, una muchacha de su misma edad y con cortos cabellos castaños, los miro antes de responder "Ya sabes muy bien, Lyrin, como es mi hermano Saeros. El cree que participando será aceptado por los chicos populares de nuestra escuela".

Lyrin suspiro mientras observaba a Saeros y decía "Imagino que también querrá impresionar a la tonta de Elenwe" miro a su amiga "Miriel, a que hora es que vamos a partir?"

Miriel iba a responder pero callo cuando por el rabillo del ojo observo el espectáculo mas extraño que hubiera visto en su vida.

Cuando su compañera noto como sus pupilas se dilataban y su boca se abría sin poder emitir algún sonido, esta volteo para ver que era aquello que había sorprendido a Miriel.

"Pero que?" atino a decir cuando vio a un grupo de viajeros a caballo, a no menos de 50 metros de donde se encontraban. Estos, que aparentemente venían del bosque cercano y se dirigían al rio, Parecían no estar prestándoles atención

A dos de los viajeros los reconocieron inmediatamente al tratarse de miembros de la realeza. Muchas veces habían visto los rostros de las princesas Luthien de los sindar y Ariel de los Vanyar en revistas y la maquina de imágenes de Feanor. Y aunque nunca en sus vidas habían tenido tan cerca a personajes tan famosos, no eran ellas las que ahora captaban su atención. Se hizo un profundo silencio cuando los chicos callaron al notar también la presencia de estos.

Después de algunos segundos, la curiosidad natural hizo que los jóvenes Teleri se aproximaran al grupo

"Que hacemos?" pregunto Faramir al ver que los elfos ya los habían visto y se aproximaban

Luthien sonrió y dijo "Esperen un momento mientras voy y hablo con estos jovencitos" dicho esto, desmonto del caballo de Faramir y se acerco a los jóvenes Teleri que ya estaban frente a ellos, y los miraban con las bocas abiertas al ver de cerca sus extrañas apariencias y ropajes.

Los viajeros esperaron pacientemente a que Luthien terminara de hablar con estos jóvenes, pudieron notar como el asombro de estos crecía a medida que Luthien terminaba de narrarles la historia.

Cuando hubo terminado, Saeros se acerco a Gandalf y dijo "Si lo que querías era pasar desapercibido, entonces has escogido un mal momento. Dentro de algunas horas comenzara el festival de inicio de vacaciones en esta región. Nuestro pueblo siempre compite en pruebas de habilidad con los Noldor del pueblo mas cercano, y este año es un evento especial ya que importantes señores de las cortes de Finwe y Olwe han sido invitados para los eventos de este año"

Su hermano menor añadió "Nosotros vamos a participar en algunas de esas competencias y dentro de poco nos disponíamos a partir…. Nuestros padres ya deben estar esperándonos allá"

Al escuchar esto, Nellas dijo "Si este es el caso, entonces esta región va a estar llena de gente. Cuando importantes miembros de las cortes viajan, usualmente son seguidos por un sequito de funcionarios y nobles.

Aragorn pregunto "Y no hay bosques por donde podamos viajar en estas regiones?"

Luthien replico "En esta parte de valinor el único bosque que hay es aquel por donde vinieron…Solamente en el reino de mi padre hacia el oeste y en los dominios del Valar Orome hay bosques mas extensos que estos".

Gimli miro y dijo "Allende el rio solo veo llanuras, difícil esconderse allí".

Saeros sonrió por un momento y dijo "Acabo de recordar que en estas cabañas hay algunas capas hechas por los Sindar. Si quieren pueden tomarlas y cubrirse con ellas, aunque dudo que ver a un grupo de encapuchados a caballo pase desapercibido.

Saeros y su hermano fueron y al cabo de un rato regresaron con las capas, las cuales procedieron a entregar a Gandalf y sus "Leales servidores", tal había sido la explicación que Gandalf y sus acompañantes habían dado primero a Luthien, Nellas y Ariel, y después a estos jóvenes. Luthien y Nellas sospechaban que esa no era toda la verdad del asunto, pero hasta el momento habían callado sus sospechas.

"Son perfectas" comento Aragorn al ponerse su capa y cubrir su cabeza con la capucha.

Faramir se encontraba pensativo mientras observaba la llanura allende el rio, cuando una idea asalto su mente

"Se me acaba de ocurrir algo" dijo y miro a Luthien "Estas capas son de tu pueblo los sindar, no es cierto?"

Luthien lo miro confundida y respondió "Así es"

"Magnifico" continuo Faramir "puedes decir que nosotros somos tus escoltas reales, así nadie prestara mucha atención a nuestra presencia"

Todos los elfos lo miraron confundidos

"Que es una…escolta?" pregunto Miriel

Faramir se rasco la cabeza con confusión "Escolta… pues son personas cuya función es dar protección a reyes y nobles. Cualquier persona que tenga los medios suficientes puede costear también una escolta privada"

La respuesta de Faramir dejo a los elfos con más preguntas que respuestas, pero Gandalf intervino antes que comenzara la avalancha de preguntas "Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones"

Miro a Luthien y continuo "Mi leal sirviente no conoce muy bien las realidades de Valinor, sin embargo la idea es buena…puedes decir que nosotros somos tu sequito real. Yo se que no es costumbre ver a un grupo de encapuchados y menos montando caballo, pero no creo que pase de una mera curiosidad y nadie indague.

Gandalf volteo a mirar a los cuatro jóvenes "Si no me equivoco, estos jóvenes van a tomar la misma ruta que nosotros…si nos permiten acompañarlos, eso dará mayor seguridad a nuestro disfraz…nadie sospecharía el engaño"

Gandalf no tuvo que preguntarlo por segunda vez. Toda esa charla de planes y estrategias de engaño había despertado aun más el interés y la curiosidad de los elfos. Sentían que por primera vez en sus vidas hacían parte de algo fuera de la rutina normal. El hecho de que fueran a viajar con miembros de la realeza era también un incentivo

"Nos encantaría que viajaran con nosotros" dijeron casi en coro las dos jovencitas.

Despues de una media hora, el grupo comenzó a cruzar el rio cuando ya los jóvenes teleri se hubieron cambiado esos extraños "ropajes de playa", como ellos mismos los habían llamado y que llamaron mucho la atención de los viajeros que provenían de tierras mucho mas frias, por otras prendas igual de extrañas pero que parecían mas adecuadas para una larga caminata.

Mientras los viajeros atravesaron el rio a caballo, los elfos usaron unos botes de recreo en forma de cisne que tenían en la orilla.

Una vez del otro lado, Sam pregunto a una Miriel, que iba caminando al lado de su pony "Queda muy lejos el pueblo de los noldor?"

La joven le respondió "Como a 1 hora de viaje a pie desde donde nos encontramos. Nosotros por lo regular viajamos en nuestros vehículos y el viaje entre ambos pueblos dura unos cinco minutos, pero ya habíamos decidido pasar unos días en estas cabañas y hacer el recorrido a pie".

Esta joven, al igual que sus compañeros, todavía no daba crédito a que existiera una raza de seres tan pequeños. A pesar de ser adultos jovenes, estos eran mucho mas pequeños que los jóvenes Teleri. Sus cabellos rizados, al igual que las barbas de los otros viajeros, eran también otro motivo de curiosidad.

El viaje transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Mientras los elfos iban charlando animadamente entre ellos, los viajeros encapuchados iban en silencio, observando los alrededores con ojos alerta. Luthien y Ariel eran las mas conversadoras, contestando preguntas de los jóvenes teleri.

Al cabo de un rato, los viajeros pudieron constatar que la región no estaba tan sola como gandalf había supuesto al inicio de su viaje, ya que a medida que avanzaban se iban encontrando con grupos de elfos que paseaban por la campiña.

"No son de esta región" había dicho Saeros "Se nota por sus ropajes que en su mayoría vienen de las cortes de Alqualonde y Tirion"

Casi todos aquellos con los que se encontraban hacían grandes reverencias cuando se daban cuenta que dos miembros de la realeza se hallaban allí, y aunque sentían algo de curiosidad de ver a un grupo de encapuchados y el medio de transporte en el que se movilizaban, no hacían ninguna pregunta al respecto.

Después de andar por una hora por las vastas llanuras de la tierra de los Noldor, los viajeros divisaron en la distancia al pueblo. A medida que se iban acercando pudieron ver que este no se parecía a ningún pueblo o ciudad de la tierra media, no había muros ni cercas defensivas. Aquí la estética parecía primar sobre la seguridad

Cuando finalmente arribaron a la entrada del pueblo, Gandalf dijo a los jóvenes Teleri "Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos. A partir de aquí seguiremos nuestro camino"

Saeros los miro con ojos suplicantes y dijo "No pueden quedarse un rato con nosotros y ver las competencias?"

Luthien estaba a punto de responder, cuando un grupo de elfos se acerco a esta.

"Mis ojos deben estar engañándome" dijo un elfo de imponente estatura y larga cabellera negra, sus finos ropajes y actitud arrogante lo separaban del resto del grupo "Nunca imagine ver a la hija del rey Elwe Thingol en las tierras de mi padre…Te hallas bastante lejos de los bosques de tu pueblo"

Luthien miro con algo de fastidio a este recién llegado "Celegorm" saludo esta con frialdad al hijo de Feanor, pero sus ojos se dulcificaron al ver quien estaba a su lado

"Aredhel" exclamo Luthien al ver a su gran amiga, una Noldor de rostro palido y cabellos oscuros. Esta también tenia finos ropajes que mostraban su sangre noble, pero sin la actitud arrogante de su primo

"Luthien" dijo esta con sorpresa "Que estas haciendo por estos lugares?...y acompañada por la hija de Ingwe"

Luthien respondió "Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo. Te encuentras bien lejos de Tirion"

Aredhel suspiro y dijo "Mi abuelo, el rey Finwe, nos ha enviado a Celegorm y a mi a representar a la corte en este festival….No me digas que tu también fuiste invitada?"

Luthien rio y dijo "No, hace poco nos encontrábamos en los bosques cercanos al mar, pero ahora nos dirijimos a Valmar" miro a Ariel y continuo "Ya que Ariel desea regresar a la corte de su padre"

Aredhel la miro con extrañeza "Una rara ruta la que han escogido" miro con curiosidad al resto del grupo pero no dijo nada al respecto

Ariel se acerco y dijo "La verdad escogimos esta ruta por que quería conocer los alrededores"

Aredhel no pregunto mas, despues señalo a la persona que estaba al lado de ella y dijo "Quiero presentarles a nuestro anfitrión" dijo mientras este inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto

"permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Edrahil y soy el alcalde de este pueblo. Como ya sabéis nos encontramos en vísperas de celebrar el festival anual de vacaciones"

Ariel le sonrió a este y dijo "Lo sabemos, ya nuestros jóvenes amigos nos han hablado de este festival"

El alcalde miro a todo el grupo y una gran sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro "Si sus majestades me lo permiten, quisiera pedirles que nos hicieran el honor de ser nuestos invitados. Nuestro pueblo rara vez recibe la visita de personas tan ilustres e importantes como ustedes"

Luthien no contesto inmediatamente, volteo a mirar a sus compañeros y dudo un momento

Aredhel se unió a la conversación "Seria una excelente idea. Hace meses que no charlábamos y en verdad quisiera que me hicieras compañía"

El alcalde insistió "Por favor acepten nuestra invitación…Nuestro pueblo es pequeño pero tenemos preparadas casas para albergar a huéspedes tan ilustres…En verdad seria un gran honor para nosotros"

Luthien, que no quería ser descortés, dijo "Creo que no habrá problema en pasar uno o dos días aquí y ser testigos del festival"

La sonrisa del alcalde aumento y dijo "Magnifico..Imagino que primero querrán ir a dejar sus pertenencias en una de nuestras casas de huspedes.

El grupo fue llevado a una casa de huéspedes que se encontraba justo al lado de donde se hallaban hospedados los miembros de la corte Noldor. La casa era bastante grande y tenia cuartos suficientes para cada miembro del grupo

"Vendré mas tarde a visitarte" dijo Aredhel al despedirse.

Saeros y los otros jóvenes teleri también se despidieron "Nosotros vamos ahora a buscar a nuestros padres y amigos del colegio, pero mas tarde también vendremos a hacerles una visita" dijo Saeros antes de despedirse

Una vez solos, los viajeros se despojaron de sus capuchas y respiraron con tranquilidad. Aragorn, al igual que sus compañeros, habían visto todo tipo de artefactos extraños que les habían llamado bastante la atención, y pasaron la siguientes horas charlando de esto con sus tres amigas. Cuando cayo la noche estos, después de cenar, se retiraron a dormir.

"Los elfos no duermen?" pregunto Sam a Ariel mientras se disponía a retirarse a su cuarto.

Ariel le acaricio su pelo rizado con ternura y decía "No como ustedes. Nosotros solo necesitamos de unos cinco minutos cada día para descansar

Unas dos horas después que Gandalf y sus compañeros se retiraron a dormir, los elfos se encontraban charlando en la sala.

Aredhel, y también los cuatro jóvenes teleri habían llegado de visita hacia poco y participaban de la conversación cuando alguien toco la puerta de la casa

Luthien abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer a la valar Nienna

"Mi señora" dijo Luthien e inclino la cabeza mientras se preguntaba que era lo que podía estar haciendo una de los valar en este sitio.

La valier sonrió y dijo mientras entraba en la casa "Que gusto me da verte Luthien. Hace mucho tiempo que no visito la corte de tu padre Elwe"

Nellas, Ariel, Aredhel y los cuatro jóvenes sindar quedaron perplejos por algunos segundos al ver de quien se trataba, después inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto.

La valier los miro a todos con cariño y después de un momento dijo "He venido a visitar a un viejo amigo", al decir esto, volteo a mirar la puerta en donde se encontraba durmiendo Gandalf con sus compañeros. No bien hubieron pasado unos segundos, cuando la puerta se abrió en silencio y Gandalf salió del cuarto. Aunque la valier había sentido su presencia cuando este entro a valinor, y sabia perfectamente en donde se encontraba, igual lo miro con sorpresa ya que desconocía la forma que este había adoptado.

Aredhel no dijo nada pero sus ojos mostraban su sorpresa

"Mi señora Nienna" dijo Gandalf mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

Nienna se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente "Te he extrañado Olorin… han pasado siglos"

Lo soltó y lo miro a sus ojos. Gandalf vio que en sus ojos solo había felicidad y amor fraternal, pero igual pregunto "Estas enojada conmigo por haber partido sin avisarles de nuestros planes?"

Nienna lo miro sorprendida

"Enojada?...Tu me conoces Olorin. Ni yo ni mis pares estamos enojados. Simplemente quisiera comprender que fue lo que te llevo a ir allende el mar. La verdad no tuve la paciencia de esperar a que llegaras a Valmar y nos explicaras a todos el por que de tu decisión y que es lo que ha acontecido allende el mar…También tengo curiosidad por conocer a aquellos que han venido contigo" dijo mientras miraba hacia el cuarto en donde seguían dormidos los acompañantes de Gandalf.

Aredhel, al escuchar esto iro a Luthien y le pregunto "Los encapuchados….son ellos visitantes de allende el mar?

Luthien asentio en silencio y ambas siguieron escuchando la conversación de la Valier con el maiar

Gandalf replico "Mi señora…no creo que haya palabras para poder contar toda la historia de lo que he vivido en aquellas tierras…tomaría días"

Nienna sonrió mientras señalaba un extraño dispositivo que estaba colocado sobre una mesa

"Esta maquina, que invento Feanor hace ya algunos siglos, permite grabar imágenes y proyectarlas. Ha tenido una gran popularidad y prácticamente cada familia tiene una de estas. Usualmente grupos de actores interpretan historias que son grabadas y después transmitidas a estos aparatos para entretener a su audiencia, pero también permite recoger memorias y proyectarlas. En este caso, el dispositivo estará atado a tu mente y por lo tanto esta será la narradora de la historia"

Gandalf, que no quería revelar las identidades de sus compañeros tal como habían acordado, dijo algo resignado "Esta bien, igual ellos eventualmente hubieran revelado sus identidades cuando llegaramos a valmar y estuviéramos en presencia de los valar"

Ariel se acerco y pregunto con timidez "Podemos quedarnos y ver"

Gandalf asentio y dijo "No veo por que no…se que ustedes también arden de curiosidad por saber como es la vida en aquellas lejanas tierras"

Una vez que estuvieron listos, la valarie tomo la mano de gandalf y la otra la extendió hacia el dispositivo "Muestranos aquello que esta oculto en los recuerdos de Olorin y sus amigos" exclamo.

Cuando hubo terminado, Gandalf vio que el dispositivo comenzaba a emitir una luz, miro a Nienna y también a las demás personas que les acompañaban y dijo "será mejor que se sienten, ya que esta historia es larga"

Un silencio se hizo en la sala cuando la voz de Gandalf salía del aparato y comenzaba a narrar la historia

"Todo comenzó con la forja de los Grandes Anillos por los herreros enanos. Siete fueron entregados a los señores Enanos. Grandes mineros y artesanos de las cavidades montañosas. Y Nueve. Nueve fueron entregados a la raza de los hombres. Que ansían por encima de todo el Poder. En aquellos anillos residía el poder y la voluntad para gobernar a cada raza. Pero todos ellos fueron engañados. Pues otro Anillo más fue forjado. En la tierra de Mordor, en los fuegos del Monte del destino, el Señor Oscuro Sauron forjó en secreto el Anillo Regente, para controlar a todos los demás. En ese Anillo descargó toda su crueldad, su malicia y su voluntad de dominar todo tipo de vida.

Lo historia que contemplaron en las siguientes 6 horas despertó en todos los presentes, incluso en la valier, diferentes sentimientos.

Sorpresa al ver imágenes de la gran batalla entre las fuerzas de Sauron contra la alianza de los enanos y los exiliados de numenor. Interés al ver la historia del anillo desde que isildur lo perdió hasta que bilbo lo encontró en la cueva de Golum. Rieron al ver las ocurrencias de los hobbits en la apacible vida de la comarca, y sintieron miedo al ver a los nazgul perseguir a los hobbits cuando la verdad del anillo fue revelada y estos iniciaron el viaje. Miraron con interés el momento y las circunstancias en que los cuatro hobbits conocían a Aragorn. Ariel pregunto con curiosidad cuando vio que este también tenía el nombre de strider "Por que alguien tendrá dos nombres?".

Todos se estremecieron cuando los nazgul atacaron a los hobbits, y vieron como uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder, acuchillaba a frodo en el hombro. Allí comprendieron el por que ese hobbit de cabellos oscuros ponía en ocasiones una cara de dolor mientras se llevaba la mano a ese punto.

Miraron con interés la llegada al refugio del mayor de los señores enanos en la tierra media y el concilio que se desarrollaba allí. Una exclamación de sorpresa escapo de los labios de Nellas y Saeros cuando la verdadera identidad de Aragorn fue revelada, y que este no deseaba seguir ese destino como rey de Gondor. Allí también vieron como este también tenia el nombre de elessar y Estel.

A la pregunta que hizo Miriel del por que tantos nombres, Gandalf contesto "Aragorn, al ser el heredero de Isildur, ha sido perseguido por la fuerzas de sauron durante toda su vida.. para mantener su identidad en secreto, hasta que llegara el momento en que revelara su verdadera identidad, era necesario que asumiera diferentes identidades"

Vieron con admiración cuando el pequeño hobbit se ofrecía a llevar el anillo y la conformación de la comunidad del anillo.

Todo lo que siguió después lo miraron en absoluto silencio, y de vez en cuando se miraban las caras o a Gandalf cuando alguna verdad era revelada.

La claustrofobia en las minas de moria, la lucha contra los gobblins y el troll, el horror de la llegada del Balrog, La caida de Gandalf al vacio y la desolación de sus compañeros al salir de Moria lo sintieron en carne propia.

La llegada a los bosques de Lorien y la ayuda de los pueblos de los bosques, que eran de algún modo parecidos a los sindar, despertó su curiosidad

Contemplaron con horror como Boromir, seducido por el anillo, atacaba a frodo, pero después sus ojos se humedecieron al ver como este se reivindicaba al morir heroicamente por defender a los hobbits. Lagrimas corrieron cuando el agonizante Boromir tenia unas ultimas palabras con Aragorn. Como Aragorn le prometía que haría todo lo posible por evitar la caída de gondor y la aceptación de Boromir de ver a Aragorn como a un hermano, capitán y rey.

"Ve en paz, hijo de gondor" esas palabras llegaron profundo en los corazones de los edar, que ya comenzaban a comprender el destino de todos los hombres mortales.

El interés creció al ver como la comunidad del anillo se separaba, sus corazones palpitaron al ver las aventuras de Merry y Pippin al escapar de los Uruk Hai y encontrarse con Treebeard en el oscuro bosque de Fangorn, un bosque mas oscuro y tenebroso que cualquiera de Valinor.

Vieron con compasión a Gollum cuando se unió a Frodo y sam y conocieron su verdadera historia y comenzaron a ver que Frodo comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la influencia del anillo.

La sorpresa creció cuando las identidades de Eowyn y Eomer, como sobrinos del rey de rohan, fue revelada, y los miraron con compasión al ver como su primo, theodred, moría luego de un ataque de orcos Y Eomer era exiliado

Hubo exclamaciones cuando Gandalf regreso como Gandalf el blanco y se unió nuevamente a Aragorn y Gimli.

Observaron con curiosidad la llegada de estos a Rohan y como Gandalf liberaba al rey Eomer de la influencia de Saruman. El entierro de Theodred y las lagrimas del rey de Rohan al enterrar a su hijo los conmovieron.

Escucharon con interés cuando la verdadera edad de Aragorn fue mencionada

"87 años" dijo un confundido Saeros "pero si es mucho mas joven que todos nosotros"

Gandalf replico "ya debeis saber que la muerte es el destino de Hombres, hobbits, y enanos…Para un hombre promedio 87 años ya es una avanzada edad. Aragorn, al ser un dunedain, tiene una vida mas prolongada que el común de los mortales, pero el tampoco puede escapar del don de Illuvatar"

La rabia contra Saruman creció al ver los planes que tenia de exterminar a todo el pueblo de Rohan, La misma Nienna no pudo menos que exclamar "Pero si son solo niños" cuando vieron como niños de hasta siete años se preparaban para combatir en el abismo de helm.

En esta batalla pudieron ver a Aragorn como a un verdadero líder de hombres al dirigir las fuerzas de Rohan en esta terrible lucha.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, mas de uno exclamo de alegría cuando Gandalf apareció súbitamente y lidero, junto a Eomer, a los refuerzos de Rohan para ganar la batalla.

El ataque de los Ents a Isengard los asombro "La tierra media esta llena de sorpresas" comento Nellas.

Gandalf fue nuevamente objeto de miradas, cuando Faramir capturo a Frodo, Sam y Gollum, y su identidad como Hermano de Boromir e hijo del senescal de Gondor fue revelada.

Despues que Faramir dejara en libertad a los hobbits y gollum, contemplaron con horror la traición de Gollum y la lucha a muerte de Sam contra una gigantesca Araña. La admiración por ese pequeño hobbit creció cuando logro rescatar a Frodo de una fortaleza llena de orcos.

"Eru" exclamo Nellas cuando Los hobbits finalmente llegaron a mordor y los elfos finalmente pudieron ver el aspecto de esa tierra maldita.

"Como puede tratar así a su propio hijo?" Exclamo Aredhel al ver la relación que llevaba Faramir con Denethor. Por fin comprendieron por que Faramir tenía un aspecto triste y era el mas callado de todos. Sus corazones se llenaron de compasión cuando este tuvo esa ultima conversación con su padre, y este le respondió que si hubiera querido que el, y no Boromir, hubiera muerto.

Nienna miro a Gandalf y le dijo, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas "Olorin…cuando termine esto quiero hablar con ese pobre muchacho" a la Valier le había dolido bastante ver como la luz en los ojos de Faramir se había apagado, y con resignación y ninguna esperanza procedió a obedecer la orden de un ataque suicida a osgiliath.

Vieron con horror el tamaño del ejercito de Sauron y el ataque a la ciudad de Minas tirith. En esta batalla contemplaron muchos eventos que los llenaron de tristeza y emoción. La llegada del ejercito de Rohan y su poderosa carga de caballería, la muerte del rey brujo a manos de Eowyn cuando esta defendía a su tío, La locura de denethor que pretendía quemarse a si mismo y a Faramir.

Cuando ya todo parecía perdido, la llegada de Aragorn y gimli, acompañados por el ejercito de los muertos, los sorprendió y les lleno el corazón de alegría. Al final de la batalla se entristecieron nuevamente cuando el moribundo rey de Rohan se despidió de su sobrina.

Todos los espectadores sintieron la desesperación de Eomer cuando encontró a su hermana inconsciente en el campo de batalla, producto de haberle clavado su espada al rey brujo.

Cuando Aragorn la curo fue el momento en que este le declaro su amor, lo cual fue una sorpresa para todos, ya que hasta el momento no habían mostrado nada que indicara que estaban comprometidos. Ya habían visto el amor que sentía Eowyn por Aragorn, pero este la había rechazado en primera instancia cuando se disponía a partir con Gimli a la cueva del reino de los muertos. Ahora la declaración de amor de Aragorn los tomaba por sorpresa.

Vieron como Aragorn y sus amigos lideraban los restos de los ejércitos de Rohan y Gondor a la puerta negra, como estrategia para engañar a Sauron, y darle a Frodo y Sam la oportunidad que necesitaban.

La batalla, así como las penurias que tuvieron que soportar Frodo y Sam en Mordor, fueron terribles de contemplar. Hubo pocos momentos de alegría y emoción, tal como la llegada de las águilas, o el momento en el que Sam cargaba a Frodo.

Al final, después que Frodo finalmente sucumbiera al poder del anillo, fue Gollum quien provoco la destrucción del anillo. Las ultimas escenas fueron una mezcla de tristeza y alegría. La destrucción del anillo y el aniquilamiento de Sauron y sus fuerzas. Los hobbits escapando del fuego del volcán, pero sabiendo en sus corazones que pronto morirían a pesar de haber cumplido su misión. Su milagroso rescate por parte de Gandalf y las águilas levanto los Ánimos.

Lo ultimo que reprodujo el aparato fue cuando Frodo despertó y se encontró con todos sus compañeros de aventura.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, Gandalf vio en los rostros de cada uno de ellos que la historia que acababan de ver los había afectado bastante.

Nienna miro con una mezcla de admiración y tristeza a su amigo

"N…no lo sabia" fue todo lo que atino a decir la valier "Pense que cuando derrotamos a Morgoth el fin de las penurias habían llegado a su fin….Eru, estábamos bastante equivocados".

Gandalf miro hacia los cuartos en donde sus compañeros dormían y dijo "Ellos no tardaran en despertar, les suplico que por favor no les hagan saber que ya conocen quienes son. Creo que se sentirían algo incomodos"

Luthien lo miro incrédula y dijo "Pero Gandalf… ellos, al igual que tu, merecen que se les rindan honores. Que su historia sea cantada y escuchada con admiración. Ademas yo quiero ayudarlos a sanar las heridas físicas y mentales que esos pobres han sufrido después de esos terribles acontecimientos"

Nellas añadió "Yo también…mi corazón se ha roto de ver tanto sufrimiento y muerte"

Lyrin añadio conmovida "No me imagino lo que es crecer sin un padre o una madre y alli he visto como a Aragorn su padre lo asesinaron los orcos cuando era un niño, Eomer y Eowyn huerfanos de padre y madre desde pequeños, la madre de Faramir murio en su parto. Frodo huerfano de padre y madre

Gandalf volvió a mirar a la valier y dijo "Todos ustedes saben por que estamos aquí…todo lo que ellos desean es ser dejados en paz y reconstruir sus vidas sin injerencias"

Nienna lo miro largamente y finalmente dijo "Creo ya saber el por que no quieren que los valar interfiramos en sus tierras, pero al menos déjame ayudarlos a sanar"

Gandalf meneo la cabeza tristemente "Quien mas me preocupa es Faramir. Me temo que el trato que recibió de su padre desde niño deje secuelas por el resto de su vida. Yo he tratado de hablar con el, pero el no deja ayudarse"


	6. Sin mascaras

Después que los cuatro jóvenes Teleri y Aredhel se retiraron, ya que tenían que cumplir con algunas actividades dentro del festival, los demás se sentaron a esperar a que los viajeros despertaran; No hubo pasado mucho tiempo cuando Eowyn fue la primera en salir de su cuarto. Esta tenía puesta encima su capucha, ya que no sabía si podía haber alguien que no conociera su secreto.

"Buenos días" dijo cordialmente Luthien cuando esta se acerco

Eowyn noto la presencia de una mujer alta con una larga cabellera negra. Por un momento la futura reina de Gondor quedo inmóvil al notar la majestad que radiaba de aquella mujer.

Su inmovilidad fue rota por Gandalf

"Puedes descubrirte si así lo deseas, Eowyn. Todos los presentes son personas de confianza"

Eowyn dudo por algunos momentos antes de echar atrás su capucha y fue a sentarse en la mesa en donde la esperaba un copioso desayuno.

Pronto, los demás viajeros fueron saliendo de sus cuartos y después que todos estuvieron sentados Gandalf introdujo a Nienna.

La Valier no quería intimidar a los hijos menores de Iluvatar, le había pedido previamente a Gandalf que no dijera por el momento quien era ella realmente, ya que deseaba conocerlos tal cual eran y charlar con ellos sin formalidades. Sin embargo, al igual que Eowyn, todos ellos podían sentir un poder que eclipsaba inclusive a Gandalf.

"Debe tratarse de alguien importante" pensó Aragorn.

Al principio los viajeros desayunaron en silencio; tanto Nienna como las tres elfas los observaban, sus miradas delatando que tenían muchas preguntas ahora que conocían su historia y sus verdaderas identidades y se sentían un poco frustradas de no poder hablar abiertamente de esto ya que querían respetar la solicitud de Gandalf.

La conversación giro por el momento en trivialidades sobre las costumbres en Valinor y la posible ruta que seguirían.

No hubo pasado mucho tiempo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, por la forma en que tocaban parecía tener prisa.

Mientras Nellas iba a abrir la puerta, los viajeros se cubrían nuevamente con sus capuchas. Al cabo de un rato apareció una de las cuatro jóvenes Teleri, su rostro tenía una palidez extraña y denotaba preocupación.

"Miriel, Que ocurre?" pregunto Luthien al ver la expresión de esta.

Antes de responder, esta miro a los encapuchados por un momento.

"Daeron y su gran bocota" dijo apesumbradamente "su secreto ha sido revelado y ahora mismo una multitud de curiosos se dirige hacia acá.

Los viajeros, que se habían quitado las capuchas al ver que se trataba de Miriel, se miraron unos a otros con algo de preocupación.

Intentando calmarlos un poco, Miriel agrego

"El muy tonto cayo en las provocaciones de unos chicos Noldor, que presumían que el príncipe Celegorn va a dirigirlos personalmente en algunas competencias…N.. no se preocupen, igual no ha dicho nada de los reyes de Gondor, Rohan o los portadores del anillo…solo que se trata de visitantes allende el mar"

Un silencio profundo se hizo en la sala

"C..como has dicho?" atino a preguntar con un poco de esfuerzo Faramir.

El rostro de Miriel empalideció aun mas, esta miro a Gandalf y dijo

"Ay lo siento Gandaf…de verdad no quería" bajo la cabeza avergonzada y dijo en un murmullo "solo quería avisarles y ayudar"

Gandalf le sonrió a ella y dijo "No hay nada de que estar avergonzada"

Esta alzo nuevamente la mirada y sonrió tímidamente

Anta las miradas de sus compañeros de viaje, Gandalf comento

"Ya todos los aquí presentes saben de nuestras aventuras allende el mar, yo mismo me he encargado de "contarles"

"P..pero y que de mantener nuestras identidades en secreto?" pregunto una confusa Eowyn

Fue la Valier quien respondió

"Es por mí que Olorin decidió mostrarnos sus grandes hazañas"

Los ojos de Nienna se posaron en cada uno de los rostros, tal era la intensidad y el poder de su mirada que la gran mayoría no pudo sostenérsela.

"Quien eres?" Oso preguntar el Joven rey de Rohan.

Nienna le sonrió y dijo "soy una de aquellos a los que buscan"

Un silencio de apodero del recinto.


End file.
